Douce mélodie du désespoir
by Yuketsuko
Summary: MUCC . Zetsubô. Doux parfum. Vous est il déjà arrivé d'essayer de relever la tête ? Juste essayer.


Un premier essai de début de fic MUCC... étrange et tiré d'un RPG récent. Pas grand chose à dire. Un besoin d'évoluer. Mais ce texte restera un essai. Un simple essai d'adaptation un peu foireux et surtout très court .

* * *

**Zetsubô**

_Un silence... un silence si pesant et si lourd... Pas un bruit, rien, pas un oiseau, pas une voiture, pas un homme, un animal... Rien... Le noir, voila tout, le noir, il gagne du terrain chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minutes... Une sorte de trou noir, un immense trou ancré de noir qui aspire chaque minute et n'en fait que poussière, un vide si immense qu'on si perdrait... Un tic tac incessant qui brise ce silence, seul bruit, comme toujours à cette oreille innocente, seule chose importante pour cet homme esseulé... Une aiguille qui n'arrête jamais sa course, une femme lui court après, essaye de la rattraper mais rien n'y fait, elle est trop rapide... Un autre essaye de lui échapper, rien a faire, elle le poursuit incessament, ne s'arrêtant jamais..._

Le temps... Cet ennemi si injuste, si intolérant... Comment lutter contre le temps ? On ne peut pas, c'est cela vivre...

Le temps a laissé sa trace dans toute les rues de la ville, dans toutes les maisons, les appartements, sur tous les trottoirs... Sur les visages, les années ont creusés de larges sillons, portant les épreuves, marquant les bonheurs, les tristesses passées, les amour déçus, les coeurs brisés... Tout ça, le temps en est responsable, tout comme il est responsable de la peine de bien des gens... Prenons exemple sur le seul homme présent dans cette ville froide et silencieuse à cette heure-ci...

Le vent frappe le visage de ce garçon recroquevillé au sol, emmitouflé dans une veste trop grande pour lui. Cette veste, il l'avait empruntée a son amant, son doux amant rencontré la veille. Le jeune homme n'était pas quelqu'un de stable, plutôt un coureur de jupons si on peut dire. Enfin de jupons... Tout en est il que ce petit brun se trouvait là, assis contre les barrières de ce pont, la tête basse à laisser de fines perles translucides se déverser le long de ses joues. Ses longs doigts d'une blancheur saisissante tremblaient, s'agrippant presque désespérément au tissu le plus prêt. Il souffrait. Cela paraissait évident. Mais pourquoi exactement ? Le temps avait il fait une nouvelle victime ou était ce juste par la faute de ce temps propice aux désespérés ? Seul ce jeune homme connaissait la réponse.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas craqué, pleuré... Il était venu se réfugier sur ce pont, venu pleurer contre les barrières qui surplombaient cette rivière si belle par ce froid... Il aurait pu aller voir son amant pour tirer un coup comme il disait, cela lui aurait sans nulle doute remonté le moral mais pourtant , tout ce dont il avait envie c'était rester là, dans ce froid, seul.

Le brun releva brièvement les yeux, le vent lui fouettant violemment le visage, il aimait ça... Voyant ce ciel si gris, si neutre et si triste, il sourit. Il se sentait moins seul... Avec sa veste, il essuya les quelques larmes qui continuaient de perler sur ses joues puis il se leva. Il respira l'air si frais du matin pour s'en emplir les poumons et partit s'accoter à la barrière du pont. Le sourire aux lèvres et le regard porté au loin, il ne bougea plus...

_La pluie venait de pointer le bout de son nez... Mouillant les cheveux si doux du pauvre petit garçon..._

Celle ci redoubla bien vite, faisant déjà se former de larges flaques sur le sol goudronné. Le vent emportait les gouttelettes dans tous les sens, donnant un fouillis d'eau captivant. Le petit brun accoté à la rambarde levait le visage vers le ciel, recevant cette eau froide partout sur sa peau blanche. Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, il savourait la sensation de froid qui commençait à l'envahir, il adorait la pluie... Ses cheveux étaient trempés, collés à son visage, dégoulinant dans son cou. _Le petit garçon avait oublié son bonnet._

Ses larmes avaient suivit les gouttes d'eau, elles étaient parties sur le goudron, se mélangeant aux flaques, comme si sa peine était partie, il ne pleurait plus. Ce n'était plus des larmes sur ses joues, c'était de la pluie. Cette situation était dans un sens grotesque, le temps, il passe donc de nombreuses manières. Il n'y a pas que le temps des années, les rides et les retards, il y a aussi le temps... La pluie, l'eau qui s'écoule lentement...

Le jeune Tatsurô n'avait jamais fait attention à ce temps, il ne s'en souciait pas, il ne le regardait pas passer, il ne le regardait pas arriver, il vivait insouciant... La mort de ses parents lui avait pourtant appris ce que le temps pouvait compter, sa scolarité catastrophique a Ibaraki lui avait pourtant apprise que le temps ne se comptait pas que par les années... Aller savoir pourquoi, tout cela, il l'avait oublié en venant ici et en découvrant sa passion pour la musique. Mais ce choc lui avait rappelé des souvenirs insurmontables pour un jeune de son age. Ces souvenirs morbides qu'il avait essayé de ranger dans un coin de son cerveau avaient tous refait surface. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela aurait encore pu arriver, qu'on lui enlève encore une des seules personnes pour lesquelles il comptait... Pourtant, il avait fallu que... Et c'était sur LUI que le sort s'était jeté. Un accident disait-on. Pourtant, le jeune Tatsu n'y croyait pas. Sa mère non plus ne s'était pas suicidée comme on le prétendait. C'étaient des meurtres.

Tatsu baissa la tête, secouant ses cheveux en faisant virevolter l'eau dans tous les sens. Il s'éloigna un peu du pont et de son eau qui lui reflétait son sourire « fabriqué ». Tout doucement, comme cérémonieusement, il laissa tomber un mouchoir de couleur noire sur le sol humide. Signe de deuil. Il sourit une nouvelle fois puis mit ses mains dans ses poches et se retourna. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la silhouette d'un autre garçon qui le regardait. On pouvait à peine distinguer son visage, ce dernier étant camouflé par une large capuche. Tatsurô détourna vivement le regard, il ne voulait pas affronter de gens pour le moment, il préférait être seul. Ne se souciant guère plus du garçon, il commença à déambuler dans la rue, cherchant un endroit plus chaud pour se reposer un peu. Il aimait certes la pluie mais ne voulait tout de même pas tomber malade.

_Le brun avait oublié son parapluie... Ses cheveux subissaient l'eau des nuages trop gonflés..._

Le petit Tatsu avait suivit l'eau, il avait cheminé le long des flaques, essayant de rattraper la mini rivière qui s'était formée dans la pente de la ruelle. Comme un gamin, il s'était amusé à sauter de flaques en flaques, se mouillant encore plus que ce qu'il n'était déjà. Le jeune homme riait aux éclats. Si on avait vu son attitude deux minutes plus tôt et cette soudaine gaminerie, on aurait put le prendre pour un fou. Mais ça non, Tatsurô ne l'était pas, fou, il essayait juste d'oublier ce tragique évènement et toutes ces conséquences. La meilleure façon grâce à laquelle il arriverait à oublier, c'était de retourner en enfance, cette période ou il était encore pur, avant qu'il apprenne la mort de sa mère... de son père, quand il était heureux. C'était de faire le gamin jusqu'aux doigts de pieds et de rire, de rire et encore de rire !

_Arrivé en bas de la ruelle, le pauvre garçon était dégoulinant de pluie..._


End file.
